Winters' Apocalypse: A Frozen Fallout crossover
by PaladinBOS-2277
Summary: Elsa winter. Lieutenant in the United States Marine Corp, Anchorage veteran, sole survivor of vault 111. Now she search the length and breadth of a post nuclear apocalyptic Boston and beyond to find the one thing that is more precious to her than anything else. Its a dangerous world outside the vault but she has help along the way for a certain redhead. frozen fallout crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone. I know it has been a while but hopefully this is the comeback. For this story I am restarting it but keeping the basics the same. I hope you enjoy reading it and please review, follow and favourite. Disney owns frozen and Bethesda owns fallout unfortunately. non- incest. Eventual Elsanna.**

* * *

She felt like shit. Looking around her she found herself in some form of metal box which ice coated the inside of. She saw a window in front of her but the ice covering it was too thick to see through and wasn't very big either. She placed a hand on the window to try and wipe some of the ice away but gasped when she saw the colour of her hand. Her hand was nearly as white as snow. Carefully she placed her hand back on the glass and to her surprise she couldn't feel the cold bite of the ice on her palm or fingers. She began furiously wiping away the ice blocking her view to the outside world and bit by bit it began to melt and break away reviling to her a line of metal boxes just like the one she was in with tubes and pipes feeding into them probably supplying air to their occupants. She began to look around for some form of handle or latch so she could get of this cursed thing. On the top right-hand side of the box she spotted an emergency release button but first she had break the ice-covered glass. Quickly taking a few deep breaths, she slammed her elbow into the emergency release with a satisfying shatter and a painful crunch but was reward with a screech and whining as hydraulic pumps lifted the front of her cell away. With nothing blocking her way she pushed herself off whatever it was she was sitting on and took a step out into what seemed to be a bunker of sorts but the ground quickly came up to meet her and her body slammed into the metal grating that was the floor.

"FUCK!" Her legs felt like haven't been used in a while and her feet had the onset of pins and needles. Planting both hands on the floor she pushed herself up only to come face to face with skull. Letting out a horrific scream as she flung herself away from it. Pressing herself against the chamber next to hers she looked over to find it was someone's full skeletal remains sitting up against the chamber across from her with a bottle of whisky in their left hand and a 10mm pistol in their right. How long was she in that thing for? The skeleton was wearing a lab coat with the words Vault-Tec stitched on to it. Vault-Tec? It was like a dam bursting as her recent memory came flooding back to her.

 _"I don't want to set the world on fire... I just want to start a flame in your heart..." The sweet melody of the Ink Sports sung through the radio as she paced her quarters back and forth wearing the rubber soles of her boots away. Her right hand was placed protectively over her stomach while she chewed on the nails of her other. She had to tell him it was protocol and she needed his help. Steeling her resolve she placed her cap on and marched out of the room and down the long metal corridors dimly lit by white neon lights. Now of night, the corridors where deserted apart from the occasional patrol who saluted her she walked by. The only other person she knew to be up at this early hour was her commanding officer. She had known the man for nearly nine years and was the only person she could trust and rely on here in this godforsaken place. As she walked, light echoes could be heard as if the metal walls were carrying screams from deep down in the depth of the base. She hated this place. Arriving at her CO's office door she gave three sharp knocks and quietly waited for a reply._

 _"Enter!" A rough male voice answered. Pressing the bottom to her right the door slid up allowing her access to the office. Coming to attention at the door her right hand snapped up to the side of her eye and back down in a crisp salute to her commanding officer._

 _"Lieutenant Winter what can I do for you this early in the morning?" The Captain smiled at his old friend._

 _" Permission to speak freely and in private sir?" Captain Maxson could see the fear in his friends' eyes and knew something was making her uncomfortable. He gestured to the seat in front of his desk which was quickly filled by his fidgety lieutenant. He had first met her in anchorage when her platoon was trapped behind the Chinese lines and his battalion was sent in to rescue the marines. He still found it funny that the marines were so adamant that they didn't need rescued and a lot of them still believe that including the lieutenant in front of him._

 _"So why this early visit?" his curios gaze fell to where her hand was placed over her middle. She just looked at him but no words came out. Her mouth slightly ajar and a face of a deer caught in head lights Maxson took pity on her._

 _"Take it congratulations are in order then." She smiled a sigh of relieve at seeing Roger grinning from ear to ear. Both started laughing and it felt like old times before they were posted in this facility. The two officers relaxed into their seats as the laughing subsided. Time to ask for that favour then._

 _"Roger. I need to ask you a favour? I need to get out of this place." Roger looked to the pleading brunette and could only sympathies with her situation. He had a young son who lived on base with his mother, his wife._

 _"Well I can start the transfer process but it might take a while." Roger began typing into his terminal looking for the appropriate forms when a loud screech echoed in the small space. Looking from the terminal he saw the marine towering over him hands firmly placed on his desk looking desperately at him._

 _"I need to get out of here tonight Roger! Please. I... I can't be here. Not now that I'm pregnant. " His friend was nearly in tears as she begged in front of him. Roger sighed. If it had been anyone Else he would have told them to fuck off and get back to duty before they face a court martial but this wasn't anyone. This was his friend. This was the woman who dragged his shot ass through a mile of snow to a medic. She was the reason he could play with his son during leave and dance with his wife after a candle lit dinner and now she was asking the same. The ability to play with her child and see he or she grow up. Looking at the phone on his desk a plan began to form._

 _"Go back to your quarters and pack while I'll see what I can do. " The Marine walked around the desk and hugged her friend tightly to which roger replied in kind._

 _"Think you roger." That was the last words spoken as the marine unlatched herself from Roger and practically ran to her room and began stuffing all her processions into her duffle bag. After an hour of waiting a knock sounded from her door. Moving towards the door a sudden sense of unease fell over her as her hand hovered over the open switch._

" _Who is it?" She couldn't do anything to hide the shakiness in her voice._

" _It's Doctor Facilier, mademoiselle." Her fingers refused to push the switch upon hearing the thick New Orleans accent on the other side of the door. She knew why he was hear but what she didn't know was how he found out. Her fingers seemed to involuntary flick the switch which revealed the person standing outside her room grinning from ear to ear. She looked at the man in front of her with the feeling of utter disgust running up her spine._

" _That's lieutenant to you Doctor, now what can I do for you this early in the morning Doctor." The marine sallow her hatred for the Doctor as she answered him._

" _I heard you had some good news and I came to a very sincere congratulations mademoiselle." Her fists balled at the poison words being spat from his mouth. There was something very strange and eerie about him and most of the soldiers stationed here tried to avoid him at all cost._

" _For the last time it is lieutenant, Doctor and if you don't mind I have work to do." With the last word, she shut the door on the Doctor. Finally, as the sun rose she stood in front of her old friend wishing him a fair well and thanking him for everything he had done for her. The driver of her car honked the horn impatiently waiting her his passenger. No final words were said as she stepped into the car and faded of into the distance. She considered the rear-view mirror to see Doctor Facilier approaching Roger and then they were just specs on the horizon._

Blinking several times, she began to look around and recognised that she was in a vault. A vault. They did it, gone it was all gone. She began frantically looking in a panicked state for anything of her old life to grip on to but it was just a lot of cold metal surrounding her, just another chamber only bigger. Looking back towards her own chamber she noticed writing on the front of it. Standing she brushed the frost covering away making the writing legible.

 **Subject: CF0011**

 **LT WINTER, ELSA**

* * *

 **Well I hoped you enjoyed ch 1 of the restart and again please review, constructive criticism welcome. So until next time safe travels.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone. Yes I know its been awhile but I have been busy and writers block has set in all round, but I have somehow managed to get a chapter up for Winters' apocalypse and I hope you enjoy it. please read and review, I really would like to know what you think of the story or if doing ok or if I should just stop writing all together. Anyway as I said before I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Why would Vault-Tec put them in those chambers, why was she even in a vault. Elsa clutched her head in pain shacking it back and forth as to many memories tried to come back all at once, the sheer sensory overload nearly caused her to blackout. Deep Breathes marine, deep breaths. Leaning against a cryo-pod she closed her eyes trying reign in her memories. She remembered being dropped off at the airport after leaving the base, she was able to get on a flight home to Boston.

 _Elsa rested her head against the edge of the metal toilet her hand searching for a lever to flush the contents of her stomach away. As the vacuum sucked the vomit down into the bowels of the plane she rinsed her mouth with water and splashed her face before staring at the marine in the mirror. Could she be a mother? She had done so many terrible things, killed so many people, seen friends and family blown apart. Could hands that are so used to cradling a rifle cradle a baby, change diapers instead of magazines, drive a car to a school instead of a tank into a battlefield. Her life was changing. Feeling that her stomach had finally settled she unlocked the door and walked down the aisle back to her seat squeezing past air hostesses and other passengers, it was times like these she really did prefer military transports. Finding her way back to her seat which was thankfully an aisle seat she sat and replaced her seat belt before leaning back into her seat and passed out for the remainder of the flight home.  
_

 _Elsa looked around and all she saw was white. A cold breeze blew over her from the west, it no longer had an effect like it used to. The cold didn't bother her now. Echoes of gunfire could be heard in the distance along with the screams of dying men. They too no longer bothered her. They say war is hell but if the bible is correct then it sounds like a nice place for some r and r. Checking over her rifle she began trudging through the snow towards the carnage. Her thoughts turned to her family's ranch into the Mojave where spent hours working next to her mother and father caring for cows, tinkering with anything she could get her hands on and hunt with her father. Smiling to herself she looked at the rifle in her hands. Her father had taught her everything he knew and he knew a lot. It was the only reason she was currently holding a .308 sniper rifle than an assault rifle. As the horrific sounds got closer Elsa's fear began to rise. Anyone who said they didn't fear battle was lying, everyone did it was just natural but you just had to hide it and get on with the job. As she neared the battle a single shot rang out in the frozen tundra and an agonising shooting pain pierced Elsa abdomen. Looking down she saw blood dripping down and staining the pure white snow. She fell to her knees clutching her stomach looking around trying to find the sniper. In the distance, she saw a shimmer of a figure moving towards her until it was only ten meters away. The shimmer shifted and the illusion disappeared revealing a man wearing a skin-tight diving suit of sorts with an orange visor that curved backwards from the chin to the back of the head. And was connected to the suit on all sides. She knew what this thing was. A crimson dragon. The figure raised the rifle in his hands and took aim at the wounded marine. Elsa knew this was her end.  
_

 _Elsa's eyes shot open to find herself back on the plane. Looking around she saw many of the passengers sleeping as night had descended upon them. She looked towards the window to see where their where but the fat businessman in the seat next to her was very hard to see over. Finally giving up trying to climb mount Everest Elsa relaxed back in her seat adjusting her uniform so the belt wasn't digging into her baby. Her baby. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant.  
_

Elsa Snapped back to the present, her free flew down to her midsection trying to feel for any signs of pregnancy. Rational thought began to take over as her gaze fell upon the skeleton and the cryo-pods, clearly, she had been in that thing for some time and she doubted that they would have allowed her in there if she was pregnant. Oh no then where's her baby. She began looking around in a mad panic for her child. Tears began forming in her eyes, she couldn't find her child anywhere. She had to stop and think. Remember. She had family in Boston. A husband.

 _It wasn't long after she woke that the plane landed at Boston airport. Duffle bag slung over her shoulder she walked out the terminal smiling at the silhouette of the Boston skyscrapers against the pale light of the full moon. Her apartment that she shared with her husband wasn't far away, five miles at the most. Just a good stretch of the legs. Her smile faltered at the thought of her husband Hans. They had met in Boston not long after she had got back from Alaska. Back then she was broken. She jumped at every bang, shout or clap and would wake up feeling the freezing cold wing brush her face. Then she met him. Bumped into each other at a local coffee shop causing him to spill his coffee down him but instead of shouting at her or make her pay for the coffee and dry cleaning he just stared at her with a twinkle in his eye before asking her if she would like to join him at his table. His voice was soft and warm and his smile made Elsa swoon and for that one moment, she was whole again. Back then they had been madly in love but now... She loved Hans but just wasn't in love with him. In fact, the night she got pregnant was the first time that they had, had sex in a long time. It didn't help the that she was posted away a lot of the time and when she was home he had to work late on a project of some sort for CIT.  
_

 _Elsa's smile returned when she thought about her wedding day. She remembered walking down the aisle of the old north church dressed in a form-fitting white dress clinging to roger's arm. Her father was too ill even be out of hospital but still made it to her wedding. He gave Roger permission to walk Elsa down the aisle in his stead which the army captain did with pride and honour in his military no.1's. Standing at the altar was Hans in a very expensive looking tuxedo with his best friend to his left flank who oddly enough was a marine she knew well. Both them wrote their own vows and Elsa crying at the end of them and when the priest said those final words Hans took his bride in his arms leaned her back and kissed her with a furious passion. She was pretty sure that every marine in the church wolf whistle or made some rude comment. Marines. She genuinely surprised when she didn't get pregnant after the at night with all the... Well, you get the idea. Things were great for the first years of married life but as she began to be deployed away more and more and his projects at CIT became longer and longer and a canyon opened up between them growing bigger over the years. She stood outside the apartment building looking up at their home. Placing a hand on her midsection she looked down._

" _Well baby, it's time to meet daddy."_

She slammed her fist into a cryo-pod door cursing her memory. She was getting nowhere. Taking even more deep breaths, she relaxed once more. She looked around the cryo chamber once again but still, she came up with nothing. She was about to give up when and let another memory take her when she noticed the letters **WI** on the cryo-pod across from hers. Kneeling in front of it she began to wipe away the ice that covered the rest of the writing revealing who the occupant was.

 **SUBJECT: CF0012**

 **WINTER, INDUN  
**

It was her mothers.

* * *

 **Well there you have it. hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greeting once again wastelanders! Welcome to Galaxy News Radio! I wish that really was the case. Are you ready for another instalment of Winters Apocalypse and the continuing adventures of Elsa winter in the wasteland of America. Now before we begin I would like to give a shout out to everyone who has read the story and especially to those who have followed, favorited and reviewed. From now on I'm going to try my best to reply to your reviews in this section of the story so here we go.**

 **PenguinVuelve: Thank you for the review and I'm happy that you are enjoying the fic and find it interesting. I believe that I have gotten over my writers block for the moment so I there is more to come.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please review. Disclaimer: I unfortunetly don't own the rights to fallout or frozen.**

* * *

 _Elsa entered her apartment building, she was rerunning ways to tell Hans that she was pregnant while walking upstairs to the third floor. She Stopped just outside her door, placing a gentle hand on her midsection. With a shaking hand, she opened the door and as quietly as she could she snuck into the living room with the hope to surprise her husband. The lights were out in their home as she crept through the apartment carefully placing her duffle bag next to the couch before slowly making my way to our bedroom where she could see light slip through the bottom of the closed door. Elsa smiled tossing her cap on the couch and releasing her shoulder length brunette hair, running her fingers through her wavy locks giving her an odd sensation of freedom and release. She tip-toed closer to the bedroom door her sniper training helping her be nearly silent but as she neared the door she could hear muffled voices. One she could identify as Hans and the other was female. The colour drained from Elsa's face in an instant at the thought of Hans's adultery and nothing. She knew they had their problems and she didn't love him the same way but he was cheating on her and that's what hurt her. Anger. Elsa's face began to burn red with anger at her scumbag of a husband's betrayal. Elsa Flung the door open to witnessed Hans, naked, in a passionate make-out session with a young brunette who the marine recognised immediately as her husband's, twenty-one-year-old, lab assistant. She had met the young woman about a month prior when she was on leave and attended a party with Hans at CIT. The young girl had seemed nervous about meeting her, now she knew why, and was quite defensive when Elsa asked about the young woman's pregnancy, 3 guesses who the father is, which looking at her now she seemed to be about six months. Upon hearing the crash of the door being flung open both Hans and Belle were shocked at the sight of the furious marine looking menacingly at them from the door. Belle looked so guilty. The young girl looked to Elsa then to Hans and back to Elsa, her hands never leaving her rounded midsection. A look of horror came across the girl's face as she realised what she had done. As quickly as she could she bolted to the bedroom's ensuite bathroom locking it behind her, tears pouring out of her eyes. Elsa's glare made its way back to her husband, who tried to cower away from the hardened marine. As calmly as she could she walked to his side of their bed and grabbed his ear tightly between her fingers dragging him like a screaming child to the living room and dumped his cheating ass on the couch._

 _"Is the child yours?" All Hans could do muster was a nod and wonder why his wife was so calm about the whole thing._

" _How long has it been going on." Elsa looked sternly at her husband._

" _One year." Elsa wasn't really shocked, at the size of the assistant's belly she had to be at least six months. Elsa sat on the coffee table in front of Hans and let out a little laugh._

 _"Well, Hans. Now you're going to be a father twice." Elsa patted her still flat midsection. Hans facial expression couldn't make up his mind. It kept switching from fear to happiness and back to fear as his mind raced._

 _"Your pregnant? And I'm the father?" At that comment, Elsa snapped and slapped Hans across the face leaving a red print the size of her hand across his left cheek. Not what most marines would have but she didn't want to kill him._

" _Unlike you, you piece of filth. I keep my oaths and I promised to be faithful to you, which I was." Hans coward away from the marine towering over him, it was all he could do. The long silence between the two was interrupted by a loud cry from the bathroom. Hans made to stand up and check on the young woman in the toilet but screamed in agony when Elsa grabbed his shoulder and squeezed forcing Hans back onto the sofa._

 _"Stay." With that Elsa released his shoulder and headed to the bathroom. Opening the door gently she found the girl in the bathtub naked, no water just sitting in the tub her knees brought up as far as the could go to her chest with her hands gripping her knees and tears spilling out of her eyes and her top lip trembling trying to hold back a sob. Elsa genuinely felt pity for the girl. She knew how Hans could be irresistible when he wanted to be and the fact she was pregnant couldn't help her situation. Sighing she gently slid into the tub behind the girl and drew her into her chest, humming a smooth melody in her ear and stroking her brunette hair to calm her._

" _You probably hate me, don't you?" the brunette's voice was shaky and strained from trying to hold back the tears. Elsa looked at the girl for a moment before answering._

" _Honestly no. I'm not surprised that this happened. We've been growing apart for years. I kind of suspected that this might happen. Plus, I know how Hans is." Elsa let out a little laugh before continuing._

" _I'm madder at the fact he chose someone as young as you…" This time the brunette giggled with her mood finally lightening. She rubbed her swelling mid-section before turning to the older woman._

" _I am truly sorry." A few tears slipped her eyes but were wiped away by the brunette's thumb._

" _Listen to me very carefully. I don't blame in any way." She smiled at the woman in front of her which was replied in kind. Elsa began to stand in the tub helping the pregnant assistant up._

" _now let's get out of the bathroom before Hans starts to think we're comparing notes." The two women laughed and exited the bathroom to face Hans._

Elsa jumped to her feet and nearly slammed herself into her mother's pod. Looking around she found a control panel on the left of the frozen pod and began to hit every button on it in hopes of opening the blasted thing. Panic began to set once again as nothing happened, then suddenly, the pod on her left opened. Fuck! She had opened the wrong pod. A thump sounded from the ground next to her as her neighbour Mrs Cayde fell out of the pod still frozen solid. Jumping over to the console on the other side she studied it carefully before pressing any buttons. There were dials and button all over the thing and a big red one at the bottom that said emergency release. She hit the button without hesitation and looked at her mama's pod as the door opened cracking the ice covering it.

 _Getting out of the cab just before the Old North Bridge, Elsa began to walk across the old wooden bridge when the shimmering light of the moon reflecting off the calm river beneath. The fresh cool air filling her lungs giving her a sense of peace and serenity after a troubling couple of days. Her mind was blank as she leaned on the bridge watching the river flow beneath her. Even with latest events she couldn't help but smile as she began walking up the street through Sanctuary Hills, through her teenage home. She walked up the quiet suburban street looking at the families hurled around a television together or parents putting their children to bed. Once she had imagined her and Hans living in a quiet neighbourhood like this and putting their children to bed. Now it will just be her. She came to a house midway up the street and stopped. Here she was standing at another front door, Elsa hoped there were no surprises behind this one, that would be mentally scarring. Elsa lightly knocked on the door before opening and entering the warm cosy house._

 _"Hello mama you home," Elsa called out into the house as she laid her duffle bag next to the door before continuing into the living room._

 _"Elsa is that you dear?" A voice rang out of her mother's bedroom and shuffling could be heard. Elsa sat on the sofa and let it consume her. She could finally relax and be at ease._

 _"Yeah, mama it's me." Elsa closed her eyes and let the sound of the fireplace relax her tenses body as she waited for her mother. Unfortunately, it didn't last long as said woman came running into the living area wearing her silk housecoat and slippers. The older woman hoisted her daughter off the sofa and into a bone-crushing hug. Elsa began tapping her mother on the shoulder as the hug got tighter and tighter._

" _Mama I missed you too but I have precious cargo now so you might want to release me." Indun held her daughter at arm's length and watched Elsa pat he stomach. Indun's grin went from ear to ear and her eyes began to water._

" _Oh, Elsa I'm so happy for you. You'll be a wonderful mother. Anyway, how did Hans take the news." Indun eyed the duffle bag next to the door and got a suspicion that her daughter might be staying awhile. Elsa laughed at her mother's question._

" _Yeah about that." Elsa relayed the events of the last couple of days, leaving out the classified Mariposa base, to her mama. Indun nearly burst a blood vessel when she heard about Hans's betrayal, she was going to make him pay._

 _"Don't you worry dear, first thing on Monday morning when I get into the office I'll set up everything needed for a divorce." The older woman hugged her crying daughter close to her as the young brunette finally let all her emotions out._

" _And you and your baby can stay here as long as you need."_

Indun's shivering body fell forward into her daughter's arms and Elsa gently lowered them both to the floor. Cradling her mother close to her body, Elsa looked to her pale hand to find it covered in blood. She looked over her mother's shoulder where blood began to seep from faster now that her mother was thawed. In an instant, Elsa forced her hands onto the wound to try and stop the bleeding. There was so much blood.

"El…sa… is that… you?" Elsa met her mother's green eyes, pain radiated from them but tears of happiness fell from them.

"Yeah mummy, it's me. I'm here. Everything is going to be ok." Elsa gripped her mother tighter as tears began to fall from her own eyes. Indun looked up at her daughter and smiled, she looked so different. Reaching up, she gently stroked her daughter's near-white hair and those and blue eyes that reminded her of great ice glaciers. Her daughter truly was beautiful.

"I like your new look, it suits you." Elsa looked at her mother confusingly before bringing a piece of her hair into view, to her shock it was nearly white with just a hint of blonde through it. She started coughing, curling herself against Elsa. Elsa looked to the skeleton and tore a piece of cloth from it trousers.

"AAAHHH!" Indun's cries of pain as Elsa tied the cloth around her wound shook the Marine to the core. Elsa gently lifted her mother up and leaned her against the cryo pod.

"What happened mummy? I can't remember everything." Elsa questioned her mother about past events.

"They took him, Elsa. I'm so sorry baby! They took Olaf." Indun was in tears as she told her daughter that her son was kidnapped. Elsa was shocked. She had a son called Olaf. Anger built up inside her at the thought of someone kidnapping her son.

"I tried to stop them. They looked like scientists except from one. He looked like part of some biker gang, he pulled a gun. He shot me and took Olaf before closing that blasted contraption." Hugging her mother as she told her story, Elsa couldn't imagine how her mother felt. She probably blamed herself for what happened.

"It's ok mummy, we'll get him back. It's not your fault." Elsa tried to reassure her mother but from the looks of it was failing miserably. Indun hissed at the pressure being applied to her shoulder. Spotting a first-aid kit on the wall Elsa left her mother and ran as fast as she could to the other side of the chamber and nearly tore the kit off the wall. She searched through it vigorously, looking for its hidden treasure. Elsa nearly screamed in success when she found the auto-injector at the very back of the plastic box. She sprinted back to her mother and carefully unwrapped the bandage from around the wound and watched the blood flow once again. Making eye contact and grabbing Indun's hand, Elsa readied the syringe in her hand.

"Ok mum… on the count of three, I'm going to stick this needle near your wound. One, two…" Elsa stuck the needle near the bullet wound as soon as the word two left her lips and listened to her mum's animalistic roar of pain. Her mother's grip became a vice almost breaking her hand, now she knew how her mother felt when she was giving birth to Olaf. As the screaming died down, Elsa watched in amazement as the bleeding stopped and the skin began to bind itself back together. The wound was closed in no time only leaving what appeared to be an angry red rash. The miracles of stimpaks. Indun had passed out from the use of the stimpak on such a major wound and Elsa knew she would need her rest. Taking the 10-mm pistol, she checked the clip to find it had 11 rounds on a 12-round mag, she knew where the other round was looking at the skeleton, and slammed it back into the pistol cocked it. She looked at her mother once more before setting out to find the living quarters. As she searched the vault, she kept coming across more and more skeletons of the vault staff. Some seemed to have taken their own lives, whereas some seemed to be running away when they were gunned down mercilessly. Pressing on she came to a corridor that ran parallel with the vaults nuclear reactor which she could see through the window but there was something on the window partially blocking her view. When it moved she didn't hesitate to fire off a round at it and watch it fall to the floor dead. Barrel still pointed at the thing Elsa began inspecting her kill, what she saw surprised her.

"That's a big fucking cockroach." Elsa was still in disbelieve at the size of the insect. She knew right away that the radiation from the fallout is what had to of caused this. Pressing on further Elsa finally found the living quarters. She scanned the room for hostiles and sighed in relief when she came up with none. Elsa looked around her surroundings finding most of the walls lined with cupboards, worktops and fridges. Including the one, she came through she found three doors, the first door led into another corridor which she closed and locked. She smiled when she walked through the next door and found four bunk beds and a door that led a bathroom with a shower. Elsa's stomach began to rumble letting her know that it craved substances. Looking through the cupboards she found plenty of tinned food and the fridges were stocked with purified water. Clearly, the vaults unfrozen residences weren't alive long enough to use up any significant amount of their rations. She began to tear up at the sight of more ammo lying on a mess table in the centre of the room.

Elsa retraced her steps back to the cryo chamber, thankfully, finding her mother in the exact same position in which she left her. A sudden pang of guilt washed over her as her eyes rested on the body of Mrs Cayde lying on the floor unmoving. She carefully rolled the body of her now thawed neighbour over and checked for a pulse. Tears fell from Elsa when she couldn't find a pulse on the elderly woman. She had been such a kind woman to her, helping her and her mother when her father passed and Elsa kept getting flashes of the elderly woman holding a giggling Olaf. She picked up her neighbour with the gentleness of a newborn and placed her back in her pod, then closed the metal door over. Closing the coffin. Turning back to her mother she picked her up in her arms and carried her to the living quarters and placed her on a bed before she herself jumped into the bunk above it and closed her eyes.

 _Elsa screamed in agony as another contraction hit her and that fucking doctor told her to push again, why doesn't he get in these stirrups and give it a try. She leaned back as the pain began to subside, not by much mind you, and she leaned back against the mountain of pillows her mother had piled up for her. Speaking of the devil, her mother was by her side squeezing her hand, wiping the sweat from her head and whispering words of encouragement but most importantly she told Hans to fuck off. She didn't know where she would be without her mummy. All too soon another contraction slammed through her and that asshole of a doctor made himself known again._

" _AAAAAAAAHHH!" Elsa screamed again and pushed with all the strength she could summon. She felt her baby shift further down her birth canal, then relief. A high-pitched cry sounded in her ears and she opened her eyes to see the doctor holding her beautiful baby boy._

 _"You did it, sweetie, you have a baby boy!" Indun kissed her daughter's forehead, pride radiating from her face. A nurse came over with her baby cleaned and wrapped in a soft blanket. Elsa greedily to her son from the nurse cradling him to her chest and planting the gentlest on his forehead. Elsa couldn't be happier at the sight of her baby finally in her arms. There weren't any words to describe the love she had for her son._

 _Elsa awoke with a start and panicked when she failed to find her son safely in her embrace. Where was he? She couldn't lose him already. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to find her mother looking at her with her son sleeping in her arms. Smiling, Elsa leaned back in relief._

" _Both of you passed out after you fed him. I thought that I better take him in case he fell." Indun explained to her daughter. Elsa's smile reached from ear to ear, she really was the luckiest daughter in the world. A knock sounded at the door and Indun passed her grandson back to his mother before answering the door._

 _"Belle, what a surprise." Indun kindly greeted the young mother with a warm hug. The two of them moved into the room, Belle pushing a pram in front of her. Elsa smiled at the young woman fondly, the two of them had become friends after Hans incident as they called it. After said incident, Belle broke all ties with Hans and like Elsa won total custody of her child then moved back in with her parents in Concord. Three weeks later Elsa and belle bumped into each other at a local café and became fast friends._

" _I hope you don't mind but I thought Anastasia should meet her wee brother." Belle lifted her sleeping daughter from her pram as Elsa shifted her son further up so Belle could get a good look at him. In the six months since giving birth to the red-headed Anastasia, the twenty-two-year-old had proven herself a wonderful mother and a dear friend._

" _Have you thought of a name yet?" the young girl questioned knowing Elsa was finding it difficult to think of one. The marine shook her head sadly at her friend._

" _I was thinking Angarr, you know naming him after my father but I don't think he suits it." Elsa gazed upon her child trying to find a name to suit him._

 _Indun looked to her necklace which her wedding ring hung from. She missed her husband so much. What also caught her eye was her father's dog-tag. She smiled at the memory of her dad. He was such a kind man, willing to do anything for his family._

" _What about Olaf? You know after your grandfather." Elsa smiled at her mother before considering her sons now open chocolate brown eyes that looked at his mother in sheer wonderment._

" _Olaf. My little Olaf"_

* * *

 ** _There you have it folks, another chapter come and gone so please review and keep fighting the good fight!_**


End file.
